Havoc in Tortall Episode Unknown:...(Part 1)
by Onion
Summary: The Mischief Goddess calls two Jedi to save her... from what? I'm not telling!


**Havoc in Tortall Episode Unknown**

The Apprentice, The Mages, & The Poor Goddess(Part 1)

  
  
Note: Well, this is a nice little 3rd person fic! *Screams are heard all around* And there could be spoilers for Star Wars: Phantom Menace... but I wouldn't know, I haven't seen it yet...Don't look at me so shocked!  
  
**Please note: This is a very... odd crossover, featuring... *Drums play* Star Wars*Obi-Wan Kenobi walks out with Anakin Skywalker on his shoulders* and....Our two favorite mages... Daine and Numair! *Daine drags Numair out* With Special appearances by...*The author gets tied up***

* * *

"La la la la la la..." Kaylie sang to herself, in a pure moment of boredness. "THIS PLACE IS BORING!!!" She yelled out, in a fit of frustration. "THIS SUCKS! I WANNA WATCH TV!!" She walked over to her wall and started kicking it with enough force to shack the palace, but not breaking the wall.   
  
Kaylie picked up one off her books that laid on the floor. Star Wars. Feeling grumpy, she flopped down on her bed again and read through the novelization of A New Hope. Getting halfway through it, she threw it across the room, and muttered in vain. "So, if there really is a force out there, Obi-Wan Kenobi, get your butt here and help me!"   
  
A orange light filled the room, nearly blinding the goddess. "What the..." She says, crawling under her covers and hiding everything but her eyes.  
  
The light vanished as quickly as it came, leaving Kaylie gawking at two young men... well, one boy, one man who looked to be about 26, both holding glowing sword type thingies.  
  
"Um... excuse me miss." The older guy looked at Kaylie strangely.  
  
Kaylie had a more differnt idea, one that didnt involve answering questions. Instead she screams bloody murder and hides under her bed, with her kitten Potato.  
  
"THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME! I KNOW IT!" The girl screams loudly out from under the bed. "IM GONNA DIE A VIRGIN!" She calls out helplessly as she hears the door to her room open.   
  
"Guess I came at a bad time..." A familiar male voice enters the room.  
  
"NUMAIR! JUST THE MAGE I WAS LOOKING FOR!" Kaylie crawls out from under her bed and latches onto Numair's leg. "Don't let them kill me, please??"  
  
Numair looks down at the goddess clutching his leg. "Which one is going to kill you?" he asked.  
  
"BOTH!!" She exclaims, causing Numair to start laughing. "WHAT???"  
  
"They look harmless enough.." He states, eyeing the older man.   
  
Kaylie turned to look at the two, noticing that the glowing sword thingies disappeared.   
  
Numair dislodged the girl from him, he pats her on the head and says, "I'll be going now, Daine just wanted me to tell you that she wont be able to go around with you today, she seems to have come down with some sort of a flu."  
  
"My butt she is. Well, if she's pregnant, you two have to name the kid after me!" Kaylie called after him as he closed the door. She turned and looked at the two, and staring.  
  
"Um.. miss..." The older guy says again, holding out his hand to the petrified goddess. "Who are you?" He asked politely.  
  
"Kaylie the Mischievous." She answers, grasping his hand. Feeling the strong grip, she thinks that he could kill her with just a snap of the wrist. "Now who are you?" She asks, staring at the brown haired, hazel eyed wonder before her.   
  
"Obi Wan Kenobi." The guy said, then pointed down to the younger boy. "And this is my Padawan ." Kaylie gave him a questioning look. "A padawan is a Jedi apprentice."  
  
"Oh." Was all she could say as the information registered in her brain. "Wait! Your the REAL Obi Wan?"   
  
"Um... yeah.."  
  
"Really, truly?"  
  
"Yeah.." Kenobi started looking around the room, appearing to be a bit unsettled, for lack of a better word.  
  
"YIPPIE!!" Kaylie jumped on his back and hugged him till he turned blue in the face.  
  
"Could.. you.. please... let... me... go..." He gasped between breaths.  
  
"Oh sorry." Kaylie let go, and looked around for the kid, who seemed to have taken an interest in Potato. 'Well, he isn't killing the cat yet, so I guess the kids safe too' She thought. "So what are you doing here?"   
  
"I don't know. One minute Anakin and I are having a practice battle-" He was interrupted by the Mischief goddess' squeal.  
  
"HE'S ANAKIN SKYWALKER???" She jumped around giddily, hoping for a conformation.   
  
"Well, yes.."  
  
"WAY COOL!!!!" She shrieked at eardrum bursting heights.   
  
"Um... yes... now anyway, As I was saying. Anakin and I where practicing, when suddenly we looked around and saw we where here." He said, giving the odd girl a strange look, as she started rummaging through her closest. "Did you hear me?"  
  
"Uh huh..." Kaylie pulled out a the exact outfit she had arrived into Tortall with. Khaki's, and a blue and green hippy tank that matched her hair. "You said, that you and the kid here where practicing when you suddenly appeared here. Does this make me look fat?" She asked holding up the outfit, but not waiting to hear his response, she snapped her fingers, and appeared suddenly in the outfit. "You boys wanna have a halfway decent tour?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear.

**TBC!**

Yes, I know that was short, but too bad! Your gonna have to live with it! I'll add another part later on!  



End file.
